


Invitation

by tariana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana
Summary: Narcissa invites Harry to dinner with her and Draco.





	Invitation

Harry apparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor. They opened at his touch, and he began the walk toward the house. He hoped this visit would be more pleasant than his last. A dinner invitation from Narcissa Malfoy – it was a bit odd.  
Granted, he and Draco had become – well, he wouldn’t say friends, exactly, but things were always polite between them when they saw each other now, and Harry couldn’t deny that there was something between them now, some sort of mutual interest. But then again, maybe there always had been.  
He supposed Narcissa was up to something. Slytherin, after all.  
The door opened when he’d nearly reached the house, and Malfoy appeared.  
“Malfoy,” Harry said with a nod.  
“Harry,” Malfoy nodded back. “Please call me Draco.”  
For the second time, Draco Malfoy extended a hand in friendship to Harry Potter.  
For the first time, Harry took it.  
As Harry looked at Malfoy (no, Draco) over a table that was too big and an elegant dinner with too many forks, and Narcissa looking at both of them indulgently, he thought, I’ve been had.  
When Draco smiled at him across the table, he thought perhaps that was all right.


End file.
